Fighting To Lose
by SandCoffinLuvr
Summary: Evaka as the clan Leader's daughter amoung many has to fight for the leadership but in the process will she lose everything? And why does Gaara seem so interested in her? Evaka is not fighting for just leadership but for her love and family GAARAxOC


**Full summary of 'Fighting to lose': Evaka is the youngest daughter in her clan. Her farther is choosing three out of her and her eight other siblings to become leader. But in trying to beat her older sister will she lose her brother in the process and why is Gaara so interested in her? Will she be able to keep her family, love and become the leader of her clan? Or is her brother right and nothing good will ever happen to her? **

**OC Info:**

**Evaka Chikaze **

**Age: 11 (year younger than Gaara)**

**Jutsu: Blood bending & Scythe as weapon choice. **

**Description: Shoulder length black hair (Usually messy and bangs fall into face a lot.) Pale skin and really skinny. (Perhaps too skinny). **

**On with the story!**

"Ah! It's Gaara!" My sisters yelled as they exited school. Leaving me behind to walk home alone. My oldest sister, Hitsuji and her twin, Inu decided to take the advantage of me. Gaara is some kid who goes to my school. I don't know much about him other than that he's alone. No one ever wants to be around him. My sisters hated him to no end.

"Hey, Eva!" Hitsuji yelled.

"It's Evaka." I corrected. I swear she does it on purpose. She threw me her and Inu's book bags and walked away off the hang out with her friends. "What do you want me to do with your stuff?" I asked annoyed.

"Carry it home." Inu yelled over her shoulder following her twin. I sighed. Typical. I should have known. They did it all the time. I really hated being the youngest of my many sisters. I have two brothers who are the only siblings I can get along with. The oldest of all of us is Kurama. He's always been supported of me and had always been there for me. Like now. He walked up to me, with that great brotherly smile.

"Need a hand?" He asked taking both Hitsuji and Inu's book bag.

"Thanks."

"Sis! Sis!" Of course then there's the youngest of all of us, Hiei. He ran up to me and I hugged him like always. I've always treated him respectably. Me of all people should know what it's like to be the youngest and get no respect from older siblings. My other siblings are the evil twins, Hitsuji and Inu. They're only a year younger than Kurama. Miai is a year younger than them. She's smart and makes sure you know it. Year younger than her is Tatsu. She keeps to her self but still has everything to do with her other sisters but never me. Once again another year later is Nena, and then the runt of the evil sisters is Kino. They're nothing more than tag alongs. Then me and Hiei. We're all one year apart. Except for Hiei. He's three years younger than me. Sometimes people laugh at our family and say stupid things like 'haven't your parents ever heard of birth control?' among other things. My parents wanted a big family. They got it. Nine kids, I'd say that's a big family. I walked home with my brothers. I loved my brothers more than any of my other siblings. As I we walked by our school I noticed Gaara walking home alone. He didn't look too happy, then again when did I ever see him smile. Even when I was younger he never had any friends. I continued on with out another look. At home it was the same as usual. Mom made dinner like always. She was unpredictable but a wonderful cook. We sat at our long table, said our prayer and ate in silence. My father sat at the end with mother by his right side. Hiei next to her, because he's the youngest. After that there is no particular order. I sat next to Hiei, then Kurama. After that I don't pay attention.

"I have good news." My Father announced. Usually if it's announced at the table, then it must have something to do with the clan. Oh yeah did I mention that my family is part of the most important clan in Suna? We help protect it. Most tracers are part of my clan such as my brother. Some families who know of our very strict culture, rules and punishments fear us. Our name is Chikaze, Bloody Wind. We are called that because of our Kekkei Genkai. Blood bending. Just by cutting ourselves we can use the blood that comes from the wound.

"What news, Father?" Hitsuji asked.

"I've decided to chose one of you to take my place as leader of Chikaze." Yup. My father is the leader of the clan.

"Between who?" Nena asked.

"That's what this announcement is about." Father said. "I will be overseeing your training until I narrowed it down to the three of you."

"Hmph. Easy." Tatsu said. For her. No way would Father would even consider me as a leader. I'm not very good at fighting. I've failed at every jutsu my father has tried to teach me through books and scrolls. All failed. I was glad when dinner was over. I took a quick shower in my bathroom. It's in my room that I share with my brothers.

"That was a good shower." I said when I walked out in black shorts and black t-shirt. My brothers were on my bed playing cards.

"Hey Sis!" Hiei greeted.

"Come on we just started crazy eights. We need a new player." Kurama said.

"It's late. Hiei should be in bed." I said patting my little brother's head.

"Aw! Do not! Right Kurama?" Hiei begged. I giggled at his attempt. Kurama smirked.

"Why do you think I said we need a new player. I need someone to take your place." He replied.

"No fair!" Hiei groaned.

I tucked Hiei into bed and watched him fall asleep in seconds. Then walked over to the window. I watched people walked back and forth, kids running in every direction. The wind was picking up and carrying the sand, swirling it around. I sighed. I loved the sand when it swirled like that. It was beautiful. The sand must be grateful to the wind. Blowing it like that. It makes the sand look so free and willing to fly. If only I could be free and fly away like the sand.

"Hey Evaka, do you think that maybe you might be the leader?" I turned to my brother lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I would never be chosen. More than likely it will be you. You are the strongest and the oldest." I replied. He shrugged.

"If age matter then not even Hiei would have a chance. It's all about strength and leader ship." He argued.

"I have none of that. No strength. No leadership. I'm useless to the clan. I can't even perform a jutsu perfectly. What good am I?" He looked at me, wondering about what I said.

"You always talk bad about your self. Don't you have any confidence at all?" He asked.

"Not about my self!" I giggled.

"That's not something to laugh about." He said serious. "You know what they say. Nothing good ever happens to those who has no self confidence."

"Nothing good has ever happen to me anyway. What more can happen?" I said.

"That's so cool!" My friend Kazeka screamed on the way to school. I told her about what father said. She actually thinks I might be chosen for the leadership. I know dang well it won't happen. "Just think you being the leader of your entire clan! Boys will follow you around like lost puppies!"

"Okay Kazeka, come back to reality. He still has to pick me. Which we all know isn't going to happen."

"Aw! What makes you saw that?" She asked as we entered the school ground. The wind has calmed down since last might but still carrying sand around in mini tornados.

"Because even Hiei is better than me in throwing kunai knifes." I said. "Whoa!" A kunai just flew by my right arm. Of course it came from my oldest sisters, Hitsuji and Inu. It tore my shirt and made my arm bleed a little. I sighed. Typical.

"Um your sisters…" Kazeka started.

"Yeah I know." I nodded. I examined my arm quickly then sighed again. "I hate them."

"Well at least at school you have freedom away from them." She looked at my arm. "Well mostly."

"They don't even go to this school. They go to the upper school." I complained. "Let's just go before they throw more, Kay?" We walked into the building talking and then I made the dumbest mistake ever. I walked right into some boy at his locker. "Ah!" It took me a while to gain back my balance. In the corner of my eye I noticed Kazeka backing away slowly. I hesitated to look at the boy but it's rude not to apologize. I looked up. It was he. Gaara. He looked at me meanly through his darkened yet aqua eyes. I swallowed and stood up perfectly straight, then bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Right in the middle of me apologizing he walks away as he closes his locker. I stood there feeling a little insulted and hurt. "That was…rude." I whispered. Kazeka came back to my side, arms crossed.

"So it was." She said. "Although you did come out better than most people would have." She said started walking to our next class me following along.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean?" I repeated.

"By what?"

"By 'you came out better than most people would have' thing." I said.

"Oh! You don't know?" She asked a little surprised.

"Know what?" I asked as we entered our classroom and took our seats in the back.

"Oh my gosh!" She laughed. "How could you not know about the rumors!"

"What rumors? About who?"

"Eve," Kazeka's nickname for me. "We're talking about Gaara!"

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Goodness gracias! Eve, Gaara is a demon! A blood thirsty, kill loving, Demon!!!!!" She whispered loudly.

"A demon?" I asked.

"Oh yes! A very, very dangerous one!" Kazeka exclaimed. The teacher walked in demanding everyone paid attention. We never returned back to the subject of Gaara. Whenever I saw him he kept his expression the same like always. I've also noticed that he's treated as badly as the nasty rumors about him. People walked by as if he doesn't exist. Those who dare acknowledge mocked, teased and bullied him behind his back like cowards. They never gave him a kind word or a simple smile of hello. Even the teachers acted rudely towards him. It was insane and completely obvious! How did I miss this? How long has it been going on? No way the rumors are true…right? A rumor is just a rumor, isn't it?

"Are you sure you can't sleep over at my house? Tora is coming home and I want some company." Tora is Kazeka's older sister and personally I think she's a slut. School finally ended and we were in front of her house too far from mine.

"Sorry I can't. My Father told me this morning he wanted to talk to me about something." I lied.

"Think it's good news?"

"Can't say. You know how my farther is." I said. She nodded in agreement.

"True. Well then see ya later." She said as she started her way in her house. "Good luck." She called over her shoulder. Yeah, knowing my farther I'll probably needed it. I slowly walked home. Apparently too slowly. When I got home, dinner was almost over. Father wasn't too happy.

"Evaka Chikaze. Where have you been? It's late." He said.

"You worried us." Mother said.

"Sorry." I said as I walked down the hall and upstairs to my room. It was already dark. School consumed most of the day. The day sky would be turning pink and orange in the change to night when school ended. I laid on my bed between Hiei and Kurama's. Though Kurama and I have been planning to change that so I would be next to the window instead of him. He likes it better when he's in front of the door. Probably because Hitsuji and Inu don't dare to mess with him being the oldest. Another reason to change beds is because my bookcase is right to the window. I love reading. It was like an escape from the world. The world that hated me. Someone knocked on my door when I was looking through my books.

"Evaka. You didn't eat your dinner." My mother said as she entered with a tray of food. I look a lot like my mother. A lot more than any of my other siblings. Father always tells me that I'm just like when she was my age. Her hair is even the same length as mine but she keeps it in a ponytail with a beautiful pure white feather. She laid the tray on my bed. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Of course. Thanks for dinner." I responded.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'll eat later. Just not right now."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Sorta." I sat on my bed with my mom. "You know Gaara? Right?"

"Yes of course. I don't know much but I know his father. He's the Kazekage. Plus we went to school together."

"Well I've noticed that people don't treat him right. Kazeka calls him a demon. Why is that? Is he really a demon?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honey I honestly don't know. His father, the Kazekage, was very crazy back in high school dear. Those kind of men are under must avoid. I learned that the hard way."

"You've dated him?" I guessed.

"No, but my best friend did. And ended up marrying him and look at her now. Dead."

"Dead? Did he kill her?" I asked.

"No dear but from what I heard he forced her into having a child she didn't want so he could turn it into a weapon." She said. "But that's just what I heard. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." She said patting me on the head. "You shouldn't worry about what other people do, sweetie. Good night." She kissed my forehead and walked out. Nothing she said actually makes sense like usual.

The next day it was storming with thunder and lighting and a powerful wind. Kazeka and me had to run to school. "Argh! Man! Why do we have to live so far away from the school?" She complained while draining her long brown hair of rainwater. My bangs wouldn't stay out of my eyes so I had to keep pulling it back behind my ear. But then it would just fall back.

"At least we're early to school for once." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but then what are we going to do. We can't go to the courtyard because it's raining like bricks. Where could we go to hang out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"You know we have that test in first period. We could hangout out in the library and study." I suggested.

"Sure but I don't got my book. Can you share with me?"

"Sure." I said started digging through my black messenger bag looking for the book. "Uh oh." I said realizing I didn't have it. "I don't have mine either. Great." I said then someone taped my shoulder. I turned and choked on the air I was breathing.

"You dropped this." Gaara said. He handed me my wet book, the one I was looking for. It was wet from the rain with sand sort of stuck to it. "I found it on the street." He said when I took it. Kazeka was stunned and speechless. But unlike her I had to talk. I fought hard to gain not only my voice but to breath as well.

"Um thank you. That's really-" Right when I was talking to him he had to walk away again. "Really nice of you and thank you for leaving like that." I said sarcastically after he walked away.

"Wow." Kazeka finally said.

"I know. Can you really believe he's that rude?" She grabbed my arm and moved to the lockers where no one could hear us.

"Remember what I told you yesterday about him?" She whispered. "How he likes to kill?!"

"I remember a lot about that subject but nothing comes to mind about the killing part."

"He loves to kill. I heard it's his hobby."

"You heard or you know?" I asked skeptical.

"Both." She said then looked around to see if anyone was around close enough to hear her. "Listen I didn't want to tell you this but I saw him kill before." My eyes widen.

"You have?"

"Yup. I was about five maybe right when I turned six I was walking down the street and some drunk was following me. Or at least I thought he was. I was six. Anyway I walked past Gaara and he seemed really mad about something. But I just went my own way so he didn't bother me. The drunk on the other hand wasn't so lucky." She said.

"What happened…?"

"He bumped into Gaara. Gaara threw his sand at him crushing him. His blood was splattered all over the street. It killed him. He's dangerous."

"Okay he's dangerous. I get it. But what exactly does that have to do with him being so rude to me?" I asked. She slapped the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Hello! He killed a drunk just for bumping into him which you did yesterday and look at you." She said. "You are not the drunk!"

"Of course I'm not. Drinking is such a bad habit and it stinks-"

"No, no, no! I'm talking about what happen to the drunk! You are not dead!"

"No I'm not." I said.

"He just walked off. And to make this situation more puzzling he found your book and gave it back to you. He said two whole sentences to you. Not like him at all." She said mystified. I sighed.

"You can't really say that. You don't know him well enough to judge him like that. He could be a better person than you think."

"I've met him three times." She corrected.

"The first you avoided him, watching him kill some drunk. The second time you backed away like he had the plague. And just know you stood there like a stupid statue. You can't say you've met him until you actually talked to him." I argued.

"Oh so you know him from the conversations you had with him?"

"Those don't count, Kazeka and you know it."

"All I'm saying is that Gaara act's pretty weird around you."


End file.
